Vehicular travel is ubiquitous in modern society. Our culture is built around transportation of people and goods. Many people travel upon roads to get to places of employment, to purchase goods that they want or need, to transport such purchased goods, to frequent service providers, to meet with friends, family, and fellow worshippers, and for myriad other purposes. Whether traffic is heavy or light, dangers abound on the roads and highways. Traffic accidents occur every day. Cars are damaged, and people are injured in some of these accidents.
Rear-end accidents are a common type of accident. Some rear-end accidents happen because a driver follows a vehicle too closely. Some rear-end accidents happen because a following driver is not paying attention to traffic ahead. Some rear-end accidents happen because a following driver may not know the speed and/or deceleration condition of the vehicle he/she is following. Ignorance of a speed and/or deceleration condition can also result in undesirable traffic patterns. Drivers may follow vehicles too closely because of such ignorance. Repetitive accordion-style traffic compressions and expansions can result from such ignorance.